How does Greg know
by caz1969
Summary: greg knows about Sara & Grissom. but how, they had been careful.


Grissom drove to the scene with Greg; Sara had left before them as Grissom had been on the phone in his office with Greg waiting on him to finish the call, just before they got to the scene Greg turned to Grissom, "Can I ask you something Grissom, its pe

**I'm going to try and a do FF on each CSI on how they know about Sara & Grissom being married.**

**So the first one is Greg**

Grissom drove to the scene with Greg; Sara had left before them as Grissom had been on the phone in his office with Greg waiting on him to finish the call, just before they got to the scene Greg turned to Grissom, "Can I ask you something Grissom, its personal nothing about work?", he asked, Grissom glanced at Greg then looked back at the road in front, "Go on, but I can't promise I will answer Greg", Grissom said, slowing down at the traffic lights.

"Do you think you will ever marry", Grissom looked at Greg and smiled, "Meet the right girl and yes, but it doesn't always work out like that, why you asking me that Greg", Grissom replied as the lights changed and he continued to drive.

"Well I have been dating this girl for a year now and she wants to get married but I'm not sure yet", Greg said as they arrived at the scene, Grissom could see Sara at the entrance of the doorway of the house, he was still looking at Sara when he said to Greg, "You will know when the right time is to marry Greg, You have to let her know that you are not ready yet, both of you have to sit down and talk, don't let her think you are ok with marriage if your not". Greg smiled and nodded, but Grissom was lost in his thoughts of Sara to notice.

Then Grissom turned to Greg and said, "Talk to your girlfriend Greg, let her know what you want, but I'm no expert remember", Greg smiled and looked at Grissom then to Sara, "If you say so", he said opening the car door and getting out leaving Grissom in the car.

Grissom watched Greg as he walked towards Sara Greg turned back to look at him sitting in the car and winked at him.

--

Grissom lay in bed watching Sara as she slept, he was thinking of what Greg had said earlier to him, _if you say so, _Grissom said out loud, Sara opened her eyes and said, "What did you say Gil", Grissom laughed and said, "Thought you where asleep honey", leaning in to kiss her ob the lips.

Grissom told Sara what Greg had asked him on the way to scene that night, Sara laughed and said, "Do you think he knows about us?", she asked, Grissom sighed and said, "I don't know how, we have been careful at work, as far as we know no one knows".

They both laughed, Sara sat up and fluffed the pillow against the headboard. "We have got away with it for six months so far Gil", Grissom moved onto his side and ran his hand up and down Sara's leg, "I suppose, but I like it being our secret Mrs Grissom", Sara laughed and as Grissom's hand stopped at the top of her thigh and made it's way round to inside her thigh Sara looked at him, he looked up at Sara and smirked, both saying nothing.

They lay side by side after making love, Grissom said, "Sara, will we tell them, or wait and see if Greg says anything else", Sara moved to snuggle up to him and said, "Wait and see babe, I like it too being our secret", and they both fell asleep.

--

A few shifts later, Greg was about to leave Grissom's office when he asked Greg id he had spoken to his Girlfriend, Greg said he was going to do it today when he saw her, as he didn't want to say anything over the phone and she was working out of town last few days.

When Greg left Grissom's office he bumped into Sara making her drop the papers she had in her hand, "Sorry Sara, my fault" he said bending down to pick the papers up for her, "It's ok Greg", Sara said looking into Grissom's office and catching his eye, Greg stood up and faced Sara who was still looking at Grissom, Grissom looked away and Sara looked at Greg taking the papers from him, "Thanks Greg", she said, Greg smiled and looked at Grissom who had his head down writing. Greg went to his lab and Sara went into the break room.

After shift Sara got into her car, Grissom was still in his office as usual.

Greg was sitting in his car both hands on the steering wheel looking into space, Sara noticed him as she drove past his car, she stopped and reversed, Greg smiled at Sara and they both put there windows down, "Greg you ok", Sara said, "Yes and no, my girlfriend just called, I'm picking her up from the airport in three hours", he said, Sara smiled, "Is that not a good thing", she said, "Well it would but I need to talk to her about something and I don't know what to say to her", he said starting his car engine up.

"Want to go for a coffee and talk about it, or is it too personal?" she asked.

Greg smiled, "Sara that would be great, meet you at the diner up the road is that ok" he said.

Sara nodded and drove to the diner with Greg not far behind her.

Greg and Sara had ordered some drinks and Greg told her about his girlfriend wanting to get married, and he wasn't ready.

Sara drank her coffee and listened to Greg.

"You need to let her know your feelings for her but be honest with her and let her know you are not ready just yet Greg", Sara told him, Greg nodded and they talked for about an hour.

They both left the diner and Sara wished him luck, Greg thanked Sara for listening to him.

As Sara got into her car Greg said to Sara, "Next time you are on the phone Sara, make sure you don't use Mrs Grissom when people are about if you want to keep it a secret", Sara stopped and looked at Greg, "What, when", she said.

Greg laughed, "Locker room , you told who ever you where on phone to that you needed to get a form to change your name, and you said Mrs Grissom, I was about to come into the room, but when I heard you I went to the break room", he said

"Driving licence form, but that was six months ago Greg", she said.

Greg laughed, "Its ok I've not said anything to anyone, Grissom would, well I don't want to think what he would do to me", he said.

Sara laughed, "Yes I suppose, and thanks for not saying anything, we might have been ready for marriage, but not ready to let the world know Greg", she said winking at him.

Greg walked to his car and drove off; Sara got into her car laughing, then drove home to tell Grissom.

THE END


End file.
